Zeeself
Zeeself (ジーゼルフ, Jīzerufu) was the Guild Master of Red Lizard, a Mage Guild situated on Tenrou Island. He was killed in a guild war against a rival guild, Blue Skull. ".''" :—Zeeself. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Mark Fickert (English), Makoto Tamura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Zeeself was a rather tall, dark-skinned man with long legs and a triangular-shaped torso with wide-set shoulders. He had black, receding hair that was kept cropped short to his head, a long nose and a large, jutting chin covered in a trimmed beard. His light-colored gray eyes appeared droopy, with the left one being circled by a tattoo that ran down the side of his face. Zeeself donned a light-colored shirt with rolled sleeves under a collared vest and cape, with dark pants and a long, cloth belt. On his feet were a simple pair of boots. * Hair Color: Not Seen * Skin Color: Dark Tan * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zeeself was seen to be a cruel and demanding man, behaving in a taunting way towards Mavis Vermilion, a six year old girl who he treated like a slave of sorts. He was not past playing wicked games with the child for the purpose of his own entertainment, such as giving Mavis items and then demanding them back for seemingly no reason. Despite his behavior towards Mavis, Zeeself was seen to have a kind side, particularly where his daughter Zera was involved, as he would openly behave affectionately towards her, praise her and give her gifts. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Zera (Daughter; Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Zeeself is shown to be capable of using this type of Magic, being able to produce fire from his hands and feet. Abilities Gallery Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past At some point during his time as Guild Master of Red Lizard, Zeeself realized that Mavis Vemilion's deceased parents owed him a debt, and made the girl stay in the guild cleaning, doing laundry and shopping in order for her to work back the money he was owed. Some time later, in the Red Lizard Guild, Zeeself caught Mavis Vermilion reading a book by herself in a corner, and angrily slapped it from her hands, demanding to know why she wasn't cleaning. When Mavis replied that she had finished her chores, Zeeself lifted her by the scruff of her collar and told her to not play smart, and made her clean the outside of the guild hall. After destroying her book and listening to his guild members taunt the little girl, Zeeself asked Mavis where she got her shoes. Mavis responded that he gave them to her, and a smirking Zeself demanded she return them. Mavis tried to explain that she has no other shoes, but Zeeself yelled at her for disobeying his orders, and, taking the boot, kicked the girl outside to clean. A little while after, Zeeself's daughter Zera returned to the guild after school and Zeeself rushed to meet her, hugging her close and praising her as she said that school is too easy for her. The man then offered Zera the shoes he recently took from Mavis, though Zera, realizing their previous owner, rejected them, stating that she didn't want to get nasty germs. Realizing his mistake, Zeeself hastily apologized to his daughter. Later that night, Zeeself's guild was attacked by another guild called Blue Skull. Despite fighting to fend them off, Zeeself perished in the battle along with everyone in the town. Synopsis Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon See also External links * Zeeself Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Red Lizard Category:Guild Masters Category:Deceased